The New Pokemon Adventures
by Tempest NightMoon
Summary: Okay this is my first story so no flames pleaseSummary: It’s a new age of pokemon and a young girl is about to start her journey, with new friends and her pokemon she will have to face some tough events
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first story so no flames please

Summary: It's a new age of pokemon and a young girl is about to start her journey, with the help of some new friends and her pokemon she will have to face some tough events no 10 year old should face.

Notes: In this story people can hold 8 pokemon and have two starters.

Disclaimer: Sadly but truly I don't own pokemon cries heart out

The New Pokemon Adventures

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful spring morning in April. The pidgey's were chirping, the water pokemon were flipping in the water, and a young girl was screaming her head off.

"I'M LATE" the girl screamed. After brushing her long strait brown hair, and put on her usual outfit, a black t-shirt with a hear surrounded in pink flames, with a white short sleeved jacket, a pair of jeans with tear drops along the bottom of the legs, and a black cap with a white pokeball on backwards. She packed her pink pokeball designed backpack and headed downstairs. And into the kitchen.

"Hi, honey happy 10th birthday" her mom said, "thanks mom, well I'm going now I'm already late" the girl said as she raced out the door of her home.

The girls name was Katherine and today was her 10th birthday, today she would get her two starter pokemon and start her journey in the new land of Kaento.

As Katherine approached the lab she saw what she dreaded most, her rival Ashley. Ashley was a pretty red head that thought she was all that, they had been rivals since kindergarten.

"Why look what the meowth dragged in" Ashley sneered "If a meowth dragged me in then what dragged you in a muk 'cause you sure look like it" Katherine said back easily

"At least I made it on time and got my pokemon see" Ashley said as she tossed two red and white pokeballs. Out of the pokeballs came a gastley, a purple ball suurounded in purple gas, and a sandshrew, a almost armadillo looking creature with black eyes and is uasually seen standing on its back legs.

"Aren't they just the cutest" Ashley bragged, "whatever I'm gonna get my pokemon" Katherine said as she walked into the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Pokemon Adventure

Chapter 2

"Hey Professor Pree… you there" Katherine called

"Hello Katherine, late as usual" Prof. Pree said. Professor Pree was a tall young woman in her thirties, she had brown hair pulled up into a bun and soft green eyes, she wore a pink dress with a white lab coat over it and wore glasses.

"Yeah well… you know me, so what kind of pokemon do you have for me" Katherine asked

"Well since you got here so late, all I have left is a pichu and a evee" Prof. Pree said "great I'll take 'em" Katherine said in excitement

"I must worn you the pichu's not really used to humans, but anyway their both girls" The Professor said.

As she was about to hand the pokeballs to Katherine, they both popped open. As the light died down in place was a pichu, a small black and yellow electric rodent with a black lightning bolt shaped tail, and an evee, a small brown fox with a big puff of cream colored fur around it's neck.

"Aw they're so cute, I'll name the pichu Electra, and since the evee has such beautiful blue eyes I'll name her Aqua" Katherine said as she picked the two up, Electra the pichu shocked her with electicity.

"Oww…(cough)" Katherine coughed


	3. Chapter 3

The New Pokemon Adventures

Chapter 3

"Well anyway, I don't think they like being in pokeballs" Prof. Pree mused

"I guess… o well I best be off now" Katherine said walking out the door with Aqua in her arms and Electra following reluctantly.

A couple minutes later in a meadow

"Hey look a spearow, Electra thunder shock… Electra?" she said looking around.

Finally noticing Electra in a tree she said, "Electra come down here and fight", Electra just laughed and shook her head while eating a berry.

"Fine don't help…humph…Aqua tackle attack" Aqua rushed forward right into the spearow's side, but unfortunately it was stronger than it looked, and it was angry, also unfortunately it had a lot of angry friends, and they attacked

"Okay… Aqua RUN!" Katherine yelled as Aqua hoped into her arms as they ran toward the tree with Electra in it. The spearow attacked Electra and she fell off the branch and into Katherine's arms.

She kept running till she was to a steep muddy hill with a wide river at the bottom.

"Well here are our choices, we could slide down the hill into the rushing river or we could let the spearow get us, for the first one say your name", "Pichu" "Evee".

"Alright the hill…BONZI!" Katherine yelled and slide down the hill into the rushing river right before the spearow hit.

At a lake at the end of the river

A young boy was fishing for pokemon

"Hey I got one…aw it's just some girl… and pokemon!" He pulled the girl onto the bank. "Hey are you alright" The boy asked.

Katherine looked up at the boy, he spiked blonde hair with brown highlights, a white shirt with blue short sleeves and denim jeans.

"Yeah I'm fine" Katherine said kind of shakingly. "not you I meant your pokemon, what kind of trainer get their pokemon so hurt" the boy said. (A.N. I'm getting tired of righting the boy hopefully they'll know his name soon) "It wasn't my fault" she said, then she noticed his bike had a basket (A.N. not a girly basket no offence)

She got up and went to his bike and put the two pokemon in the basket and got on the bike. "Hey what are you doing" the boy asked, "I'm borrowing this I'll give it back someday!" Katherine yelled as she rode toward the next town.

On her way through the forest the spearow attacked again.

The spearow started attacking the pokemon. Katherine grabbed the two and hoped off the bike covering them with her back. Electra and Aqua noticed how she protected them and decided to do something to help.

Electra charged up a thunder shock while Aqua used helping hand and together thy unleashed a strong thunder shock that fried and scared the spearow away but it also fried the bike and caused them to faint.

Katherine picked them up "Hang on girls I'll get you to the pokemon center."


	4. Chapter 4

The New Pokemon Adventures

Chapter 4

At the pokemon center

"Nurse Joy!" Katherine yelled as she raced in cradling the two small pokemon, "Yes and would you please stop shouting" The pink haired nurse said. "Sorry but can you heal these two" she asked, "of course" Nurse Joy said as she took the two pokemon into the back room for healing.

While the pokemon were being healed Katherine sat down and began to cry. Mean while the boy Katherine saw before had found his bike trashed, and he was now running over to the pokemon center.

When the boy got there he had calmed down a little but was still mad. Until he saw Katherine crying.

She hadn't seemed to notice him as he came over. "Hey what's wrong" he asked, "It's my pokemon, it's my fault they got so hurt, and I wasn't able to protect them." Katherine cried. "Hey it's not your fault those spearow are known to do stuff like that" H said trying to calm her down.

"Thanks I feel better now" she said finally lifting her head up. When she noticed who it was she nearly jumped back from shock but said "sorry 'bout your bike my pichu kinda electrified it". Before he had a chance to speak Nurse Joy came back with two perfectly healed pokemon.

" Your pokemon are all healed miss' she said as the pokemon jumped into Katherine's arms and started licking her face. "he he stop it you guys that tickles" Katherine laughed. The boy smiled while seeing them play until a loud explosion was heard.

(U all can guess who it is so im gonna use the old motto)

"Prepare for trouble

And make it double

To protect the world from devastation

To unit all people within the nation

To denounce the evils of truth and love

To extend our reach to the stars above

Janie

Jimmy

Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light

Surrender now or prepare to fight

Meowzie dat's right"

"Team Rocket?" Katherine said unknowingly "Team Rocket is known for stealing pokemon" the boy said, "that's right twerp and we're here to steal all the center's pokemon" said the red haired male, "idiot they don't need to know that" the blue haired girl said

"Well, I don't care who you are you're not stealing these pokemon" Katherine said while Aqua and Electra started hissing.

"Sigh…such foolish determination, well Meowzie start it up" Janie said " Gotcha chief" the talking meowth, a white and brown cat with a coin on it's head, pushed a red button. All of a sudden a giant vacuum appeared.

"Quick to the pokeballs we have to send them to the next town" Nurse Joy said as she led them to a room full of pokeballs. "you guys send the pokeballs we'll handle Team Rocket" Katherine said as she ran towards Team Rocket.

"Hey you, you're not stealing those pokemon" Katherine yelled, Jimmy turned to her and said "and what are you gonna do about it twerpette" Katherine just smirked and said "this, Aqua Electra GO!" from behind her came an evee with blue eyes and a sparking pichu. "HA HA you tink dos wimpy pokemons can beat dere's" Meowzie laughed. Janie and Jimmy sent out a grimer, a pile of disgusting purple goop, and an ekans, a small purple snake with yellow around its tail. "Ekans go poison sting" Jimmy called out "grimer go toxic" Janie called.

"Girls evade then Electra charge up a big thunder shock and Aqua help with your helping hand to send them to the sky" Katherine said with confidence in their teamwork. While Electra charged up a thunder shock something weird happened, instead of using helping hand Aqua used thundershock! Team Rockets pokemon were pushed into them and they were sent up to the sky.

"that evee used thundershock!" Jimmy said in surprisment "that means we'll just have to steal it and that super strong pichu" Janie said, "either way…" Meowzie started " TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF!" THEY SCREAMED… ping.

"ev…ee" Aqua said confused "Whoa your evee just used thundershock!" apparently they saw the whole thing. "I know and her names Aqua" Katherine said as she picked the two up. "Thank you for helping all the injured pokemon" Nurse Joy praised. "Weren't nothing to it but ta do it, but anyway we have to be getting to the next town bye" Katherine said as she walked out the door with the two pokemon on her shoulders. "HEY wait you still owe me my bike" he said "oops sorry but I don't have the money to bye a new one". "Then I'll travel with you till you pay me back…by the way my names Cody" he said.

"My names Katherine that's Electra and that's Aqua" Katherine said.

In another forest

"Now lets see if I can catch anymore pokemon before we hit MoonShine City" Katherine said, "hey look over here!" Cody called from farther away. "What is it" it looked like a meowth except it was black and gray and instead of a coin it had gray wings on the back and it was slightly smaller then a meowth. "I don't know check your pokedex" Cody said back as Katherine brought out her pale pink pokedex "Nuru the winged cat pokemon, dark type, no further data available" the electronic voice beeped.

"Aw it's so cute I'm gonna catch it" Katherine said as Aqua cam over with Electra. The little cat pokemon noticed and got into a battle stance. "Okay Electra tackle then use bite!" Katherine shouted, and Electra did as told. The Nuru was weak enough after a couple of tackles do she threw a pokeball at it, the pokeball shook a couple of times then clicked singling the pokemon was caught. "yes we caught a Nuru"

After getting to MoonShine Cities pokemon center Katherine let the Nuru out. "I think I'll call you Midnite, welcome to the team Midnite" Katherine said, "Nu ru" Midnite said as she flew up a little. "Hey aren't you going to get the Moon badge, we should get going" Cody stated "right lets go team" Katherine said as she returned Midnite.


	5. Chapter 5

The New Pokemon Adventures

Chapter 5

As they waked to the door a very familiar gir came out and said "Well look what the meowth dragged in" Katherine was steamed to say the least "If you think a meowth dragged me in the you mustn't have looked in a mirror yet" she said "Katherine calm down" Cody said.

"Kathy you must be pathetic to pay people to be your friends, so how much does she pay you" Amy asked turning to Cody, "you shouldn't talk, you pay people to be in your fan club" Katherine sneered as Amy huffed away angerly. "Who was **she**" Cody asked, "just my worst enemy and rival Amy" she replied casually as she walked into the gym.

In the gym

"Welcome challenger, I'm Amanda Dark and you are" the gym leader was a fairly tall of the age 17, with long straight chesnut brown hair wearing a green and white jacket with a white t-shirt with a green pokeball with green and yellow plaid pajama pants and white sneakers with a green strip on both sides. "I'm Katherine Sanders (a/n I finally thought of last names) and this is-" "Codiac Michelles" Cody cut her off "-and I'm here for a badge"

"This will be a two on two match, the challenger may switch out but the leader may not, no time limit, BEGIN!"

"GO Moon!" Amanda said

Out came and Umbreon, a black fox god rings on its ears, tail, egs, and forehead. But this one had a cresent moon shaped scar above its eye.

"Time to shine Electra" called Katherine as Electra jumped onto the battle field"

"Moon crunch"

"Electra evade the thundershock" and she did as told.

"Moon faint attack" Moon suddenly disappeared came behind the small pichu and attacked

"use agility and double team to confuse Umbreon then use thundershock"

"Moon focuse"

Even though Moon tried he quickly got confused and as told Electra unleashed a powerful wave of thundering electricity making Moon faint

"Return Moon you did good, lets roll Flame"

Out came a Houndoom, and slick black dog with two large horns on its head and a red under belly with three bones going half way around its back with a bone necklace with a small skull connected to its neck.

"perfect work Electra I'm proud" Katherine praised happily "pichu pi cha" Electra said just as happily

"lets go Midnite, show me what you've got" she yelled as the small cat pokemon came out of her pokeball

"Flame use flame thrower"

"Midnite fly up to evade" Midnite did

so and the attack missed

"use flame wheel" Flame surrounded himself in flames and jumped and hit the air born feline though it didn't do as much as it should since Midnite tried to evade

"use metronome" when Midnite used the attack it turned into hydro pump soaking the fire hound

"Flame bite"

"Midnite use your strongest quick attack" Katherine said hoping it woud cause the fire type to faint, and as luck would have it it did

"The winner is challenger Katherine Sanders" the referre proclaimed

"well heres your badge, hey I got a favor to ask… do you think I could join you on your journey"

"sure but why" Katherine asked as they went to get there pokemon healed and stay the night at the pokemon center "well I really want to become a breeder" "cool".

the next morning

"So Amanda do you know how long it will take to get to the next town" Cody asked as the trio walked down the path "it should be about two days along this path…I think" Amanda said "okay" Katherine said; just then her ce phone began to ring

A/N. Sorry for leaving you at something of a cliff hanger but oh well, please review I'm counting on you, hey that rymes


	6. Chapter 6

The New Pokemon Adventures

Chapter 6

"Talk to me" Katherine said as she answered "Oh hey Prof. What's up… yea you heard right… in two days…Gross… no way… yea talk to ya later" she said as she hung up, " what did Professor Pree want" Cody asked "she said she wanted to talk to me and would meet us at Star Gaze City" she said curiously. "Pi pichu cha (I wonder what she wants)" Electra said to Aqua "ev ee eevee (I don't know)" "Well let's get going" Cody exclaimed as they ran down the path.

That night

After putting on her sleeping wear and putting her hair in a braid, Katherine went to join everyone else around the fire.

"I have an idea why don't we let our pokemon out" Amanda said "hey that's a good idea" Cody said as they let there pokemon out.

A/N. here's there pokemon and who owns them,

Cody-Static(pichu), Flair(cyndaquil), Splish(poliwag)

Katherine-Electra(pichu), Aqua(eevee), Midnite(Nuru)

Amanda-Moon(Umbreon), Fame(Houndoom), Sprout(Bellosome)

"aw this this pichu is so cute and this beosome is adorable" Katherine squealed as she pet the pokemon "thanks" Amanda and Cody said while the pokemon just enjoyed the attention. "well 'night everyone" Katherine said stiffening a yawn as she went into her sleeping bag "I'm gonna turn in too" Cody said following Katherine's example "like wise" Amanda yawned as she too got into her sleeping bag.

Pokemon P.O.V.

"Hi I'm static" the little pichu said as he held out his paw, turning from her conversation with Midnite and Sprout "Electra nice meetin' ya" she said as she shook his paw "Hey I have an idea, to get to know each other why don't we go around and say a little 'bout ourselves" Midnite suggested "ME FIRST!" the Nuru shouted

"My names Midnite, I'm a Nuru I came to be Kath's pokemon because she found me while I was napping, I love to play and have fun, I like cookies and my favorite flower is a carnation"

"I'm Electra the pichu, I was one of Kath's starters, if someone messes with me of my friends they go down faster than Mid eating a cookie but other than that I like to play tag, my favorite flower is a rare yellow rose with black tips"

"I'm Aqua an eevee, named after my stunning blue eyes, I could beat the most charming pokemon at a poke contest with these babies, but I'm much more than looks, I got the brains to complete the package, and know I'm not conceited, my favorite flower is a blue water lily and a blue rose, and I like sports"

"My names Flair, I'm a cyndaquil, I like playing games and having contests, I was one of Cody's starters, my fave. Flower is a red and yellow rose"

"The names Static the pichu I was Code's other starter, I like playing sports and eating"

"Hey my names Splish and no one better make fun of it, I'm a poliwag and Cody fished me out of a river, I like playing tag and swimming"

"My names Moon I was named after the moon shaped scar over my eye, I was one of Amanda's starters as an eevee, I can out run anyone at anytime, and I like racing and sleeping and staring at the moon"

"My names Sprout the bellosome, I was Amanda's starter as an oddish, I like to garden and my favorite flower's a tulip"

"I'm Flame the houndoom, Amanda helped me when I was an injured houndour, so I repaid her by bein' her pokemon"

By the time the pokemon finished playing and went to sleep the sun was coming up.

a few hours later

"Good morning all" Amanda said then she noticed that Cody and their pokemon were only awake "Sigh… I'll go wake Kath up" she said as she walked over to the giant heap and started shaking it "five more minutes mom" the lump snored "AHG… can one of you help me" she pleaded " pi chu PICHUU!" "AHHHH!" Katherine yelled when the lightning hit her.

"So when we leaving" Cody asked re-assembled herself and got into her training close "we leave as soon as we repack everything" she said as she rolled u her sleeping bag. "well everything's in order let's go" Amanda said as they returned all but their starters. "right" they chorused.

on the road

While they were walking the ground under them began to shake "Hey guys you fe-" "AHHHH!" they yelled as the ground caved and they fell into a hole.

"Prepare for trouble

And make it double

Protect the world from devastation

To unite all people in every nation

To extend our reach to the stars above

Janie

Jimmy

Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light

Surrender now or prepare to fight

Meowsie that's right"

A/N. well here we are finally I think this is my longest yet well if you have comments of ideas put them in your post.


	7. Chapter 7

The New Pokemon Adventures

Chapter 7

A/N. Hey there I'm back and ready to give you readers a story but WARNING: I will discontinue if you DON'T review but on a lighter note ON WITH THE STORY.

"Now I think well just take your pokemon and be on our way" Janie said as she motioned for Meowsie to press a red button on a controller

"Well you think wrong!" Katherine exclaimed

"Sprout use vine whip to hoist us up" Amanda said as Sprout did as told

Once they were up "now prepare to blast off…again" Katherine said a knowing smirk stretching its way on her face

"Ha you think we're that stupid, don't answer that, we made everything rubber, virtually shock proof" Jimmy laughed

"Oh I noticed that why Sapphire use shadow ball!" Katherine said rather smugly while Sapphire (A/N. I renamed Aqua Sapphire, just so you don't get confused) launched a ball of ghostly energy

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN" PING.

"Well that was…interesting to so the least" Cody said

"Well I think we should keep moving maybe we can get over half way before night fall"

That night

After setting up the sleeping backs and getting into their sleeping wear they settled down for a nights sleep.

meanwhile

"You three have failed not only once but TWICE!" a shadowed person wailed

"we're sorry Boss but you s-see th-this girl as this extraordinary pichu and eevee we are trying to capture them for you" Janie said

"Well TRY HARDER!" the 'boss' yelled, "you are dismissed"

The 'Boss' turned in his chair still covered in the shadows while a Persian snickers at his feet.

With our heroes the next day

They had finally reached Star Gaze City and were exhausted but not too much stop them from seeing the Professor. As they walked into the pokemon center the young pokemon pro. Was there reading Pokemon Weekly a magazine for pokemon lovers.

"Professor Pree!" the young trainers yelled as they ran to the professor.

"Hey kids, Kris (I'm changing my character's name to Kristina curtisy of my friend) I wanted to give you something that might help your journey"

"what is it, cause I already have a pokedex, pokenav, with all features, and my travel essentials" Kris replied curiously

"It's a new pokemon egg a co liege of mine found but he doesn't know where it came from so he gave it to me, and now I give it to you" Professor Pree said handing Kris a light blue egg with white wind like patterns (A/N can u guess what it is, I give you a hint… second I let u use your brains)

"Oh its beautiful I love it, I take good care of it" Kris said gently taking the egg.

So now with the egg in hand our heroes are off to their next destination.

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter I had a case of writers block but any way pls review and won't sue. He he just kiddin' till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**The New Pokemon Adventures**

Chapter 8

Just in case you were wondering here are the ages

Kris: 16

Amanda: 18

Cody: 17 ½

Our heroes are now on their way to get Kris's 2nd badge… or maybe not.

"Hey kid give us your pokemon"

"No your not taking Kiba and Hinote" A little girl yelled clutching a growlithe pup and a poocheyna pup. The little girl was surrounded by a small gang.

The trio ran up to the scene and Kris handed Amanda the egg and said "Hey didn't your mother ever teach you only wusses pick on little girls!"

The gang leader obviously didn't like that comment "hey why don't you put your money were your mouth is" The leader, whose name is Lionel, pulled out two pokeballs.

"Gladly" Kris said as Electra and Sapphire ran onto the battle field.

Lionel tossed the two pokeballs and out came two wolf like pokemon about over 4 ft tall at the shoulder with black fur and white stripes on their sides ankles and tails.

Kris pulled out her pokedex

'Wolfark: the moon wolf. Type: dark. These pokemon travel in packs and a extremely vicious. They power up from moonlight. 

Kris put the pokedex away

"Aright both of you use agility around them to confuse them then use thunder shock.

The attack went perfect, the wolfark were weaker then the looked and fainted.

"yes you di…" Kris didn't get to finish her sentence because Electra started glowing white… she was evolving! When the glowing died down where Electra stood was now a very proud looking pikachu.

"YAY! Electra you evolved" Kris yelled hugging her new pikachu while sapphire jumped up and down happily.

"excuse me…" the little girl started

"yes"

"thankyou for saving my pokemon" said the little girl while rummaging through her pocket.

"these are for you as a token of my thanks, my dad collects them, so he won't miss it, by the way my names Cherie" Cherie said while handing Kris a sun stone and a thunder stone.

"thanks and my names Kris, this is Electra, Sapphire, Cody, and Amanda" Kris exclaimed pointing to each of them

"that's Kiba and Hinote" Cherie said pointing to the poocheyna and the growlithe with pride.

"well it was nice meeting you but we have to be going to the gym now" Kris said "oh can I watch I love to see gym battles" Cherie pleaded

"sure the more the marrier" Amanda said.

"cool let's get going or Kris might eave us behind" Cody said while looking at Kris who was far ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

**The New Pokemon Adventures**

Chapter 9

thank you 4 your reviews they helped a bunch, now… ON WITH THE STORIE!

they were now on their way to the gym for Kris's next badge.

"HELLO I'M HERE FOR MY BADGE" Kris yelled into the vast dark gym.

Suddenly all the lights turned on, "welcome, I'm Alex, I accept your challenge come to the ring, this will be a one-on-one match" said a short light brown hair boy that looked about Kris's age with a Persian by his side.

Kris, along with Electra on her shoulder and Sapphire by her side, walked to the ring.

"GO! FURBALL!" Alex yelled as the Persian ran to the field

"Go MIDNITE!" Kris called as Midnite came out of her pokeball

"Midnite use bite"

"Furball evade" Furball tried to evade but Midnite bite his tail. Furball pulled his paw back and swiped at Midnite throwing her into the wall.

"MIDNITE! Are you okay" Kris cried

Luckily Midnite got up. "Midnite use metronome"

Midnite's Metronome turned into megapunch and slammed Furball into the wall ending the match.

"that was a good match, you disserve this" Alex said handing Kris the shooting star badge "thanks" Kris replied.

"Yeah! You were great Kris!" Cherie said running over to them "you sure beat my brother good" Cherie said with stars in her eyes

"Alex is your brother!" Amanda exclaimed "yes and as thanks for saving my little sister, you are all welcome to stay at our house." Alex said "thank you, we appreciate it" Cody said

the next day

Sapphire was the first to wake up, because of loud noise coming from outside. She went and woke up Kris and Electra, "what time is it" Kris groaned. Checking her pokenav it said it was 6:50am. "pika cha chupi"(why'd you wake us up) Electra asked tired, "ev vee evee ee"(I heard noises coming from the outside, lets check it out) Sapphire replied back, hoping off the bed and going to the door.

Reluctantly Kris got dressed and went to see what the ruckus was about. Outside people were running and screaming and a little farther back you could see dragons no bigger than Espeons. They were long, a little longer than an Espeon but with much longer tails, they had flames going from the heads, between their small triangle shaped ears and horns to the end of their semi-long necks, most of them had a different color flame then the other. Some had feathered wings while others had bat like wings, each had the same color scales, a peachy-white.

Kris and the two pokemon walked closer and saw the leader. It had feathered wings and a pale blue fire that almost looked like ice. Kris pulled out her pokedex to analyze it.

Pokedex entry: _Elegon: the element dragon, the males have bat like wings while the females have feather like ones. The color of their flame represents the type of pokemon other than dragon. Pale blue-Ice, Red-Fire, Blue-Water, Dark purple-Poison, Light purple-Physic, Green-Grass, Yellow-Electric, Dark brown-Rock, White-Steel, Light brown-Ground, Black-Dark. They are quite hard to tame but extremely loyal to their masters._

"so the leader must be a female ice-dragon type, maybe if we catch her we can figure out what this crusades about" Kris said Sapphire go wake the others" as said Sapphire ran back to the house.


End file.
